Abstract / Project Summary The Georgia Clinical and Translational Science Alliance (Georgia CTSA) is a compelling partnership of Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM), the Georgia Institute of Technology and the University of Georgia (UGA). The addition of UGA allows the Georgia CTSA to better engage the large, rural and underserved populations of our state and adds new resources, including: outstanding translational research in glycobiology, infectious diseases, One Health, a new clinical and translational research unit, outstanding programs in Education, a School of Pharmacy; a robust extension service that reaches beyond its original agricultural mission to focus on family health; and the Archway Partnership whose mission is to connect Georgia communities with higher education resources to address critical, locally identified community needs. The KL2 Program is an essential component of the Georgia CTSA and will respond to these critical needs to train a new and diverse generation of clinical and translational research (CTR) investigators who will carry out high impact research and translate new discoveries to improve health. The KL2 Program is focused on enhancing the career development of a diverse and talented group of junior faculty (Instructor or Assistant Professor level) with either PharmD, PhD and/or MD degrees at the Georgia CTSA partner institutions (Emory University, MSM, Georgia Institute of Technology [Georgia Tech], and UGA). Dr. Cobran will use the Georgia CTSA KL2 Program to obtain personalized training by completing carefully planned didactic coursework, individualized instruction, attending seminars and conferences, and completing supervised research experiences under the guidance of a mentoring team of seasoned investigators with expertise in genetics, urology, decision making, cancer disparities, health services research, and research methods to acquire foundational competencies in prostate cancer prognostic genetic technology, genome epidemiology, and video-based educational tool assessment. Dr. Cobran will also use the established Georgia CTSA multi-institution partnership that includes Winship Cancer Institute at Emory University, MSM, Grady Health System, and UGA to recruit a racially, ethnically, and socioeconomically diverse population of study participants. MSM has a robust Community Engagement and Cancer Outreach Program, designed to implement key community-based strategies to address cancer health disparities among minorities, geriatric and rural populations in Atlanta and throughout the state of Georgia. Dr. Cobran will leverage the Archway Partnership at UGA to connect with local rural and underserved populations communities in Georgia. These program resources will be instrumental to addressing issues around recruitment and retention of a racially and ethnically diverse population for Dr. Cobran's training and research aims, proposed for this CTSA UL1 Research Supplement to Promote Diversity in Health Related Research.